Currently available vehicle diagnostic tools (i.e., “scan tools”) are computerized apparatuses that are configured to be electronically connected to vehicles. Once connected, diagnostic tests may be performed by the vehicle diagnostic tools on one or more systems within the vehicles. For example, some currently available vehicle diagnostic tools are configured to be electronically connected to an automobile via, for example, a cable connector. Once connected, systems such as, for example, the antilock braking system and/or the transmission system of the automobile may be monitored and/or diagnosed (e.g., for error codes, rotations per minute, voltage levels, etc.).
Although some individuals do purchase the above-mentioned vehicle diagnostic tools for personal use on their own automobiles, farm machinery, motorcycles, boats, etc., such diagnostic tools are more commonly found in commercial vehicle repair shops. Whether for personal or commercial usage, however, currently available diagnostic tools are relatively limited in the manner in which they may transfer data collected during the diagnostic tests that they perform to other electronic devices. For example, wired cables are typically used when transferring collected vehicle data from a diagnostic tool to a more sophisticated computing device having the ability to more rigorously process the collected data. Even when wireless data transfer is available, a local wireless network first has to be installed and then has to be maintained at the location where the vehicle diagnostic tool is going to be used.